


One Night Stand

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Viktor Nikiforov, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top viktor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Local playboy Viktor Nikiforov has had yet another one night stand, but something about the pretty Asian man stops him from disappearing the morning after as he would usually do.Why does this dark haired man intrigue him so...?





	One Night Stand

Blue eyes fluttered open and widened at the blurry view of an unfamiliar white ceiling. 

Ok, so where was he this time?

The sound of soft snoring coming from beside him confirmed that once again he was not waking up alone.

Viktor Nikiforov sighed and internally slapped his forehead, his hangover was far too bad to do it for real right now, no matter how much he wanted to; he’d done it again, got too drunk and had yet another one night stand. He had stopped counting how many of these he had taken part in when he had reached the number that he was unable to admit even to himself; just when would he learn to either control his drinking or subdue his horny alcohol-fuelled alter ego? 

So, who had he talked into taking him back to their home and into their bed last night?

Although the silver haired Russian man really, really wanted to know he resisted rolling over to look, what if he woke them up? If that happened then he would have no way of performing his usual routine of slipping out of bed, dressing and vacating the premises without having to speak to his, soon to be abandoned, bed partner.

Never, ever get involved, that was his motto.

He’d lived by this mind set quite happily for the last seven years and he wasn’t planning to relinquish it anytime soon.  Yeah, ok, so he occasionally got lonely for human company in his large apartment, but he had Makkachin, his giant poodle if he needed a cuddle, it was just a shame that she couldn’t speak as well.

Tentatively he tried to begin the well practised slow slide out of bed, however any movement he made, no matter how small, currently made the room spin and his stomach threaten to deposit its contents over the pale blue bedding covering him. With a muffled groan he laid still and waited for his vision to settle.

The room he was in was quite small from what he could see without moving his head, dark blue blinds blocking out the morning sunlight, for which he was really rather glad. He shifted his hips sideways and instantly regretted that decision as his stomach gave a lurch and his head throbbed. Whoever he had picked up was obviously not a novice in regards to sex, his ass _fucking hurt,_ well, that was certainly a surprise, he usually prefered to top…

A vague memory of a dark haired man, flushed pink and sweating leaning over him, praising him as his rear was pounded hard appeared in his mind’s eye and awoke the flacid organ currently flopped between his thighs. ‘Nope, not going there’, he thought to himself, no matter how good this man had apparently been according to his aching body, it was time to try and get up and leave.

Wooden flooring appeared under his bare foot as he slid sideways and half fell out of the bed, making the mattress dip and the springs twang. A gentle sigh floated through the air as the other occupant of the bed shifted and rolled over. 

Yu… Yu...?

Nope, he couldn’t remember the other man’s name even though he had apparently been screaming it during the night.

From his position now sitting on the hard and cold floor, back leaning against the bed, he could see the rest of the room. It was very tidy, a minimal amount of practical furniture, with just a few personal items dotted around here and there. It was then that he realised that there was no sign of any clothing anywhere… had they got naked before even making it into the bedroom?  Viktor grinned, it must have been a good session then! Teenage like sniggering left his lips as he spotted what looked like greasy handprints on the large mirror attached to the wardrobe door, it would appear they had fucked in front of that too!

Now more in control of his stomach and head, he crawled towards the open door of the bedroom and out into a narrow hallway where he encountered a pair of discarded boxers that definitely weren’t his.

Piercing sunshine made him groan and shield his eyes as he found the lounge, surveying the scene of abandoned drinks, a half eaten takeaway and several items of clothing that appeared to have been flung with a total lack of care to the corners of the room.

As he was gathering up his jeans, plus his shirt and beginning the hunt for his underwear he spotted a photograph of a very pretty Asian man cuddling a poodle almost identical to Makkachin, just much smaller.

That must the man in the bedroom…

He sunk down into a nearby chair as he remembered more about the previous evening, eyes still fixed on the beautiful features of his bedfellow.

The handsome Japanese man had been just as drunk as him, maybe even more so, as he had approached the silver haired man, egged on by his mates as they whooped and catcalled behind him.

The music had been too loud to be able to talk to each other, so he had stood very close to Viktor and ground against him as an invitation to dance.

God, had they danced…

The dark haired man was a delight to behold as he moved, the music just seemed to flow through his body; simply watching him had been enough to make Viktor hard and wanting.  If he could move like that on the dance floor, what would he be like in bed?

His partner hadn’t needed any encouragement to invite Viktor back to his at the end of the night, in fact he had almost dragged him from the club with him, they hadn’t even kissed fully by that point, just briefly mouthed each other as they dry humped in the crowded bar area on their way out.

The Russian recalled the feel of the other man’s tongue in his mouth, leading his own tongue in a passionate dance as they had waited for their order in the local chinese takeaway. He stroked his lips as he sat, eyes still fixed on the highly attractive man in the photograph; bemused as a curious feeling of contentment flowed through his body, a feeling that he was destined to end up here.

For the first time ever in such a long time he didn’t want to slip away, he wanted to get to know this man, this person who he had actually let fuck _him_ ; he was intrigued as to who this pretty, and vaguely familiar, man in the picture in front of him was.

Silently he crept back to the bedroom and peeked in, yes, the man was still asleep.

In the semi-dark of the room Viktor looked closer at the sleeping beauty.

He blushed as he spotted his nail marks down the olive skinned back and the huge hickies he had left on his partner neck and shoulders, they looked like they might hurt.

Yuuri…

That was his name…

He gulped thickly as he suddenly remembered loudly moaning the Japanese man’s name as he had arched and orgasmed under him, the feel of the other man’s impressive dick stretching him wide and filling him deeply; taking him to new heights of pleasure he had never experienced before.

Trying ignore his now hard cock bobbing in front of him, his hand lifted to his own neck, fingers finding what felt like swollen flesh.  Padding across the room he looked in the mirror and admired the large love bites on his own shoulders, silently swooning as he noticed the other claiming marks the pretty man had left on his toned body.

Viktor knew he had a terrible reputation within their small town for sleeping around and, in another first, he hoped that either Yuuri hadn’t heard about it, or if he had, he would forgive him and agree to be his boyfriend.

The smaller man gave a elongated groan as he began to wake and the Russian quickly darted back across the room, slipped back into bed and pretended to be asleep; his heart pounding in his chest and his rampant cock trapped between his body and the mattress.

A sharp intake of breath made him smirk as he heard the moment Yuuri realised that he was not alone in his own bed and murmured a low exclamation in rapid Japanese.

“Erm, h-hello…?”

Viktor rolled over and smiled at the confused looking man next to him.

“Hi… it would appear that we met last night…”

A beautiful red blush bloomed on the dark haired man’s cheeks that darkened even further as he took in the love bites and scratches on the body of the handsome man in his bed and realised that he had caused them. He pulled the soiled bedding tighter around himself, succeeding in exposing more of the adonis next to him in the process, he lowered his eyes so as not to stare at the perfect naked body so close to him.

“In case you don’t remember, my name is Viktor, my pretty Yuuuuuri…” the Russian purred, propping himself up on his elbow, stretching out his slim frame to show it off to it’s best advantage; he knew he was hot.

The Japanese man swallowed hard and nodded, now trying desperately not to gaze at the thick, hard, perfect cock on display.

“I-I know who you are... “

The Russian’s heart sunk, ah, that was that then, if Yuuri knew who he was there was no way on earth he would agree to be his boyfriend, his bad name finally being something to be ashamed of rather than played up to.

“Y-You are… I-I mean… Y-You buy your l-latte from m-me every m-morning…”

Viktor stared open mouthed at the naked man next to him, this wonderful Eros who had wooed him and treated him to the best fucking he had received in forever was the shy man who had been serving him in the coffee shop for the past two years? So that was why he had got the vague feeling of recognition from his photograph, he closed his mouth and smiled, waiting for the blushing man to continue speaking.

“I-I’m so sorry, I was out celebrating m-my best friends b-birthday, he knew I l-liked you and dared m-me to come on t-to you… I-I was drunk... I-If you want to go, I-I’ll understand…”

Carefully the younger man backed away from the shocked Russian as he stopped speaking and gave him space to get up and leave if he so chose to do so.

“I-Is that all you know about me?” Viktor asked carefully, not wanting to screw up his chances whilst still flaunting his mouth-watering body, batting his long silver eyelashes at the cute Asian man.

Yuuri shook his head and lowered his gaze, “My colleagues are always w-warning me against y-you… you’ve slept with a lot of people…”

Regretfully Viktor nodded in agreement and began to get out of bed, exposing the rest of his perfect body to the now despondent man still clutching at the bedding.

“Have you n-never wanted to have a b-boyfriend?”

The Russian stopped moving and looked over his shoulder, smiling sadly.

“Not until now, but I guess I left it too late, I’ll get my stuff and go, thank you for a perfect night my Yuuri…”

Yuuri watched as Viktor left the room and heard him use the bathroom before he started to get dressed in his lounge. Managing to contain his nerves he followed the Russian and loitered by the doorway into the sitting room.

“It doesn’t matter to me…”

Viktor looked up in surprise, his right leg halfway into one leg of his jeans.

“What do you mean?”

“It doesn’t matter to me if y-you have slept with lots of people, i-it’s not like you cheated on any of them. You didn’t d-did you?”

The silver haired wobbled as he stood on one leg, a hopeful look on his face as he stared at the Asian man and shook his head, silver hair falling over one eye.

“NO… no, I’ve never been unfaithful to anyone in my life… I was cheated on many years ago and it broke my heart, so I resolved never to date anyone ever again,” he smiled gently at Yuuri, “well, that was until last night when I met you…”

Yuuri fiddled with the white sheet he had hastily wrapped around himself as he chewed on his bottom lip.

“Want to come back to bed with me…?” he asked shyly, “unless you have somewhere to be?”

Viktor almost fell in his eagerness to get out of his clothes again, hurrying towards the younger man as he kicked his jeans off his foot and left them where they dropped to the floor.

“The only place I have to be is in your ass,” he sniggered, “I can’t believe I let you fuck me last night…”

The Asian man smirked, “I don’t think I gave you much choice, I can be pretty persuasive when I’ve been drinking…”  

“Well, we are sober now, maybe you need to fuck me again after I’ve wrecked you, just so I know how your dick feels buried in my ass!”

Yuuri looked at him with a fake look of horror on his face, “You mean you can’t remember, I’m hurt, I’m not sure I want to sleep with you again now…” he teased.

Pink lips silenced him as Viktor bundled him into his arms and kissed him firmly, walking them both back towards the bedroom, tongue licking between his half open lips as a groan echoed round both mouths.

The Russian laughed at the squeak that burst free from his new partner as he lifted him and squeezed his ass cheeks before depositing him on the bed.

“Mine…” he growled as he crawled onto the mattress after him, pushing the crumpled bedding off the bed and onto the floor where it fell with a soft whisper of fabric against fabric.

“Really?” Yuuri replied with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, “since when?”

“Since I decided that I don’t want anyone else to enjoy your fucking gorgeous body, that's when, baby…”

Both eyebrows lifted as the Asian man stared at the handsome face of the man leaning over him, trapping him on the bed under his naked and perfect form. “And if I don’t agree…?”

A delighted chuckle filled the air as the older man leant down and began placing soft kisses over the face and neck of the besumed looking male.

“I seem to remember someone telling me that they had liked me for a long time even before they decided to disgracefully grind their hard cock into my hip as an invitation to dance last night; plus you managed to persuade me to let you pound my ass…” a twinkle danced in his blue eyes as he gazed longingly at the already flushing dark haired man, “I think you will agree…”

“M-Maybe…” Yuuri stammered as his new lover bit along his collar bone, one hand tracing down his side and gripping his thigh to move his legs slightly apart causing a low moan to fall unrestrained from his lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes then, my love…” Viktor whispered as his mouth worked its way down the olive skinned chest to the pink and hard nipples that were just begging for his attention.

White teeth nipped at the perky nubs, drawing hisses of pain and pleasure from the younger man as he arched slightly, his fingers tangling in the soft silver hair tickling his chest.

Large hands tightened their grip on Yuuri’s waist as a toned leg widened the gap between his thighs and a thick cock nudged against his hip, the Japanese man swooned and tipped his head back, exposing his neck.

“Oh my fucking _GOD…_ ” he moaned as Viktor’s warm mouth moved from one abused nipple and began attacking the other one; he had always had a sensitive chest and this man was taking him to heaven by simply teasing this one erogenous zone.

“How kind, calling me your fucking god already…” the Russian commented in between sharp bites of the now red and pointed flesh, “I can’t wait to hear what you call me when my dick is filling up your pretty ass…”

Not giving the younger man a chance to respond he nudged Yuuri’s legs wide apart and dropped down between them, warm breath huffing over the Asian’s hard and throbbing cock.

“Wow, no wonder my ass hurt this morning, you are a very big boy…” Viktor praised, fingertips trailing up and down the impressive shaft and circling the damp, pink and straining head, “I wonder how you taste…”

Yuuri’s shout of pleasure was loud and followed immediately by a low groan as a warm, wet heat engulfed his cock and a delicious suction drew him deeper into the other man’s mouth. His hands tightened in the locks of his lover and he tugged on them as he pushed Viktor’s head further onto his rock solid dick.

Unable to stop himself, the younger man began thrusting into the hot mouth and throat of his lover, a high pitched screech leaving his mouth as fingers traced the cleft of his ass and circled his rim, oh my god, he wanted to feel those long digits stretching him open so badly.

Viktor dragged his head off Yuuri’s groin and wiped a hand across his spit soaked lips, “Mmmmm… you taste delicious, my Yuuuuuri…” he purred, still caressing the puckered hole, watching himself as he gently pushed a fingertip against the softening muscle and smirking as it popped through into the heat of the dark haired man’s ass.

“Eager, my love?” he cooed, “so where is the lube from last night, let’s get you open and ready for my dick...”

Yuuri scrambled up the bed, not having to be asked twice and dug around in the drawer next to his bed, emptying the contents over the wooden floor until he found the errant lube and a new box of condoms which he clutched tightly in his hand as he turned with a triumphant look on his face to smirk at the waiting Russian.

“I hope you are as good as your reputation…” he taunted, throwing the items towards the older man and arranging himself on the bed, legs spread wide and his head on the crushed pillows, “...you are well known for your sexual prowess you know…”

Viktor actually blushed and looked a little shame faced as he picked up the bottle and popped the lid open, “Do people really talk about me like that?” he asked, stroking the smooth skin of Yuuri’s inner thigh, taking pleasure in the shiver that rippled through the younger man and the trail of goose bumps following his fingers.

Yuuri nodded as he watched the Russian with lust blown chocolate brown eyes, slightly shocked at the sadness that his affirmation produced in the man teasing him so beautifully.

He sat up, scooted forwards and cupped Viktor’s face with his hands, “I don’t care what anyone says about you, I would be so proud to call you mine,” he whispered as he placed feather-like kisses to the slightly pouting pink lips, “I think you are perfect and the others are just jealous of your confidence.”

Tear filled blue orbs stared into Yuuri’s soul as the Russian tried to control his emotions, he had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be on the receiving end of genuine love filled compliments; he was so used to getting by on drunken comments and the feeling of a sexual high, for as long as that lasted.

“Would you really?” he breathed, not able to believe that what the pretty Asian man was saying was actually true, “Would you really be proud to say that you were dating me? I’m sure there would be plenty of people who would tell you that you were a fool, that I’m going to mess you around and break your heart.”

A small smile and a half laugh worried him for a moment, before the younger man kissed him again and pulled him close, resting his head on the Russian’s bruised shoulder, “Let them say what they like, I’ve admired you for the last two years; I’ve watched you when you thought that no-one else could see the real you, I could see that they all just saw the local playboy,” his fingers traced the line of the silver haired man’s bicep and pressed kisses to his neck, “I’ve seen you slip into that role so easily, like a well worn coat, but the flirty smile that goes with it doesn’t reach your eyes, they always look so sad, like you were lonely.”

“I was lonely, Yuuri, right up to the point that I saw you,” he leaned back and looked at the Asian man with a serious expression on his face, “I was going to turn you down last night, you looked so pure and sweet, even though you were so drunk. I didn’t want to hurt you, turn you into another notch on my headboard, but there was something about you, something I couldn’t place,” he stroked the slightly plump cheek and kissed it, “something about you told me I shouldn’t walk away from you, that you were different to all the rest and I was right, you are…”

Yuuri blushed and dipped his head as he shook it, “No, I’m nothing special, I’m just a barista who fell in love with a playboy from afar, someone who was totally out of my league.”

“No Yuuri, I’m totally out of your league, you are everything I’m not, it would be wrong of me to ask you to date me, you deserve someone who hasn’t fucked a whole town twice over,” Viktor sighed, already knowing how this was going to end, that he would be going home alone once again to an empty apartment and his dog.

“Then I’ll have to ask you,” Yuuri smiled, linking his fingers through the Russian’s and kissing his knuckles, “Viktor, be mine? There is no one I want more than you to share my life and my bed…”

Wonderment and disbelief covered the handsome features of the older man as his brain tried desperately to process this unexpected turn of events, his mouth hanging open as he searched for a suitable reply. He felt he should turn this pretty man down, not burden him with a reject of a partner, but equally he really wanted to be in a relationship with Yuuri, he felt they could have something very special together.

“Please?”

His eyes focused on the hopeful visage of the younger man sitting in front of him still holding his hand.

“Really?”

Viktor held his breath as he waited for the reply.

Yuuri nodded as a beautiful smile graced his lips and his eyes sparkled, still lust blown, “Really.”

“Oh Yuuuuuuuri, yes…” the silver haired man breathed, his heart suddenly feeling full of love and excitement.

They kissed, tentatively at first, small pecks that gradually grew more confident as the realisation that they were together, a couple, settled in each of them; finally evolving into messy, dirty, open mouthed kisses that left them connected by strands of saliva as they broke apart gasping for air, red faced and grinning.

“Fuck me…” Yuuri groaned against Viktor’s lips as he allowed his hands to stroke up and down the broad back of his lover, nails leaving red stripes on the pale skin.

The Russian smirked and shoved his lover backwards so his back bounced on the mattress as they both laughed joyously, secure in the knowledge that they had each other. “I do believe you were about to get busy with the lube?” Yuuri winked, spreading his legs and hooking his arms under his knees to present his waiting ass to the older man.

Lube spilled over the bed as Viktor’s hands shook, making him squeeze the bottle too hard, he hadn’t been this nervous about having sex for years, maybe, he reasoned, it was because it actually mattered this time; it wasn’t about him getting his rocks off and not worrying about the other person. The usual protective blanket of alcohol was missing too, this time it was just him, plain Viktor, and he was about to fuck someone he already cared about very deeply for the very first time.

Rubbing his fingers together to warm up the silky fluid, he kissed the leg that was next to his shoulder, licking his lips at the sight of the waiting ass and solid dick of his new boyfriend, how did he get this lucky?

“Baby, I’m waiting…” Yuuri cooed, wiggling his hips to entice the other man to touch him, finger him open and fuck him.

Cool, slick fingers danced across his skin, making his nerve endings tingle as the long digits began to explore his hole, pressing against the circular muscle and creating a pleasurable feeling in his stomach and balls; it had been far too long since he had bottomed and he was already drooling at the thought of Viktor’s impressive dick stretching him wide.

“Oh baby, my love…”

Viktor’s words were hushed, reverent even, as he slid a single finger in, watching Yuuri’s ass sucking it in, curling it as sunk fully inside and drinking in the whine and mewl from the Japanese man as he twisted and slowly pumped his digit in and out, quickly adding a second and then third finger, spreading and curling them inside the velvet heat.

“Oh god, _YES_ …” the dark haired man cried as he felt himself relaxing around the intrusion in his ass, the mind blowingly amazing sensation of being fingered sending tingles up and down his spine. He began panting as the digits inside him found his prostate and began rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves, that action had his dick straining and leaking precum, the clear fluid running down his shaft and soaking his pubic hair.

The Russian paused to memorise this moment, Yuuri squirming under his touch, so obviously turned on and drunk on the pleasure that Viktor was giving him, it was equally the most humbling and most horny experience he had ever had.  Leaning forward he bit on the plump bottom lip of his partner, swallowing his moans, licking in to his mouth as they kissed, more perfect, messy open mouthed kisses whilst his fingers continued to stretch and prepare his partner.

Sweaty and flushed, his chest as pink as his cheeks, Yuuri writhed and arched under the attentions of the skillful digits so deep inside him, it was good, so good, but he needed more, he was in serious danger of coming just from being fingered.

“V-Viktor, b-baby, inside me, n-now please…” he begged, gripping onto the muscular shoulders of the man pinning him to the bed, “need you…”

Eager to please, Viktor removed his fingers, wiping off some of the lube on the blue bed sheets so he could rip open the condom wrapper and smooth the latex over his own straining cock, pumping himself a few times as they gazed at each other.  Not wanting to rush the moment, he lowered himself between Yuuri’s legs, lusting over his thighs and thanking his lucky stars, knowing he could die happy trapped by his lovers limbs.

“R-Ready?” he breathed, pressing the head of his cock against the relaxed and eager rim of his boyfriends ass, still not quite sure that this was all real.

Yuuri nodded and bit his bottom lip, the intensity of the moment heighting everything he was already feeling. He was sure he would cum as soon as Viktor entered him, his balls were already tensing and he felt completely on the edge of his impending climax.

He felt the Russian roll his hips and gasped as the blunt head of his lovers cock breached his hole and stretched him wider than the long digits had done. Oh my god, it felt soooo good.

Viktor shuddered as he inched in, heat encasing him, making his eyes roll back in his head at the pleasure and tightness of Yuuri’s ass, “Ohhhh fuuuuck…” he exclaimed in a low growl, bottoming out as Yuuri lifted his hips and met his thrusts with his own movements.

For a moment they could do nothing but lay there, staring at each other, whines and mewls slipping free as they revelled in the pleasure that they were bestowing upon each other; Yuuri able to feel the throb of Viktor’s cock deep inside him, causing his own dick to leak more onto his own abdomen.

“Move, NOW,” Yuuri growled as he grabbed Viktor by the shoulders and pulled him down into a rough and teeth clashing kiss, wrapping his olive skinned legs around the pale waist to give him more space. The Russian propped himself up on his elbows and rolled his hips, withdrawing and pushing back into the scorching heat that was threatening to melt his very being, smirking at the gasp that was ripped from his lovers throat as he pushed in deeper, his balls slapping against Yuuri’s ass.

Very quickly he found his rhythm, revelling in the lewd sounds that their bodies were making, as he fucked his boyfriend hard and deep, the bed banging against the wall with the strength of his thrusts.

Yuuri clung on for dear life, the sensation of his lovers dick pounding his ass making his toes curl as he frantically tried to control his orgasm, not wanting to finish yet, even though he knew with his stamina he could probably cum two or three times to Viktor’s once.

Nails dug deep into the solid flesh of the Russians shoulders, drawing a little blood in a couple of places as the younger man urged him on, wanting everything and more that his lover could give him. He didn’t care if he couldn’t walk later on, he wanted to feel everything, take everything that Viktor had, be ruined by this god of a man.

Viktor rolled them over, pulling Yuuri on top of him, “Ride me,” he ordered the stunned Japanese man, “make me cum…”  With a determined grin, Yuuri began a fast and furious pace, practically bouncing in the older man’s lap, taking his cock deeper than before, the Russian arching and sinking his fingers into the meat of his lovers thighs to try and stay in control.

“S-So fucking good…” he whined, watching with delight the sweat running down the younger man’s body as he moved, his dick leaking over both their stomachs, painfully solid and looking ready to burst.  He licked a stripe up his own palm and wrapped his large hand around Yuuri’s dick, jerking him in time with his bounces. The Japanese man screamed and leaned back grabbing Viktor’s legs as he thrust into the strong pale hand that was holding him so perfectly, all the while continuing to fuck and grind down onto the cock that was rubbing in all the right places inside his ass.

“V-Viktor, g-gonna cu...aaarrrghhhhhhh…”

The older man looked on transfixed as Yuuri froze, clenched tight around the dick in his ass and came, thick white ropes of cum coating the Russian’s chest and hand.  The heat and tightness of Yuuri’s fluttering hole pulling Viktor with him as he cried out and filled the condom, still thrusting up into his lover as he fucked them both through their respective orgasms.

Sweating and fuzzy headed, Yuuri collapsed forward onto the messy chest of his lover and just lay there, panting, mewling, unable to string a coherent sentence together, eyes full of white flashes, ears buzzing with the intensity of his climax.

Viktor was no better off, his sight was hazy and he couldn’t hear properly for a few moments, arms wrapping around the damp body of his boyfriend, helping him to lay beside him as his now flaccid cock slipped free. Carefully he one handedly removed the overfull latex sheath, tied it and dropped it over the edge of the bed.

“So good…” Yuuri murmured, snuggling against the hot skin of his lover, “and all mine, no-one else will get to have you now…” he continued, lifting his head for kisses.

“Mmmmm, yes, all yours,” Viktor agreed, if this was to be his life from now on he was more than happy, no more one night stands for him, ever again, he had his Yuuri.


End file.
